Pieces of a whole
by MsCuriosity
Summary: He is her rock, she is his castle. Just the way it's always been. Clintasha oneshot, rated M for smut and fluffy stuff.


**Hi!**

 **Okay, so I'm just a Clintasha fan and I have read so many amazing stories here that I was inspired to make one of my own. I just think they make the most awesome couple and ever since I saw the first movie, these two have stuck with me.**

 **So yeah... This is basically a Clintasha oneshot with some smut and M-rated stuff. And a try to put into words the feeling of belonging together, something I associate with Clint and Natasha. Hope you enjoy it!**

Pieces of a whole

She senses his presence long before their eyes meet, and she knows that he knows she does. She can feel his intense blue eyes piercing her back but she doesn't turn around to meet them just yet, prolonging the uprising heat between them. It's fascinating and terrifying at the same time how he is the only one who can see straight through her and into the deepest parts of her soul; before him she has nowhere to hide. His gaze has always been intense but when he looks at her, she is the only thing that matters.

She takes a long sip from the Vodka Martini in her hand, feeling the burning sensation of alcohol slowly making its way down her throat and decline another offer from a tall blonde guy, making it very clear that she is not interested. In a way, she still finds it flattering after all these years; her profession requires her body to be constantly at its peak and the ability to turn heads as she passes by is a pleasant bonus from it. She knows she is beautiful, knows how to pick the dresses that hugs her perfectly toned body in all the right places and if she wanted to, she could wrap any guy in this club around her little finger simply by flashing them a seductive smile. But not tonight. Tonight, and every night since they first met, her full attention has been reserved for one man only.

Another sip of vodka passes through her lips and she can feel her body starting to react to the alcohol, starting to feel the beat of the music in her blood. She doesn't have to turn around to know that he is still observing her; every nerve in her body can feel it, and she puts some extra sway in her hips just for him. She empties her glass and slowly licks her lips, flicks the fiery red curls off her shoulder and expose the bare of her neck in the exact way she knows that he loves. Her seductive actions draw the attention from many people around her but she doesn't bother to shoot them as much as a glance. This teaser is for everyone to see, but the real show will be for his eyes only.

It's been way too long since the last time they met like this, and Natasha's entire body is aching for him as she finally turns around and gives in to the temptation. Piercing blue locks on seductive green with such intensity it makes her head spin with dizziness and her knees buckle. His eyes are darkened with lust and something more, something he hides deep within himself and that only she has the power to bring out. Nothing can make her feel more desired and worshipped than his eyes on her, and the fact that he knows it makes the tension even more arousing. Natasha throws a quick look at the exit sign only to meet his eyes again, and the discrete nod he makes in response is invisible to everyone but her. Crossing through the crowd of people on the dance floor, they make their separate ways through the ocean of moving bodies. The air is thickened with arousal and spurs them both on as they finally reach the end of the room, exchanging gazes of desire and hunger before he grabs her hand and they leave the crowded room behind them.

They barely make it inside the hotel room before she is pinned against the door; his body heavy against hers and bare skin meets rough hands as they finally collide. The kiss he plants on her lips is raw and on the edge to brutal, but she wouldn't have it any other way. His hands brush against her hips, her hands grips his hair and the world around them seem to fade further and further away. Right in that moment, all that exists are two broken souls and their desperate need of each other. Impatient fingers grip her shirt and tear it apart, sending buttons flying all over the carpet, but she couldn't care less. All she manages to do is gasp when he grips her thighs and lifts her off the ground. Her legs hook around his waist as she clings on to him like if her life depended on it, their lips never parting as he carries her over to the bedroom.

Clint makes love the same way he handles his bow: with agility and precision. His skilled touch reads her body like a map, his fingers leaving burning trails as they caress her pale skin and his lips dances their way down her neck. He knows exactly what buttons to push to make her burn, and she knows his. She can feel the smile on his lips as her body responds to his touch. And when she finally falls over the edge, her mind cleared blank from the pure pleasure, his strong arms are there to catch her. They always are, and that thought combined with the afterglow from her high makes Natasha's heart swell with love for him. Clint follows just a few seconds later and collapses on her chest with his face buried in the crook of her neck, his heavy breath feels like fire against her throat, and this time she is the one to catch him. He is her rock, she is his castle. Two shattered pieces, their souls scarred from many years of working with death as a constant provider. Together they make a mess, and in that mess they find a solid ground in each other.

Not a word is spoken between them; there is no need for any. Everything is being said through their bodies and the connection when their eyes meet. She knows exactly how he feels, and he knows every syllable she wants to say, just the way it's always been. He knows her fears, she has seen his pain. She is broken, so is he. They both have been torn to pieces, but together they make one whole.


End file.
